


These Moments Were Meant to Be Shared

by angelsoutofhaze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsoutofhaze/pseuds/angelsoutofhaze
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt #77: Stocking





	These Moments Were Meant to Be Shared

While he waits for the others, Harry gets up to wander his friend Ezra’s sitting room, looking around at the decorations recently put up. He notices the stockings hanging above the fireplace, the kids’ names written across the top in glitter glue. His heart warms and he’s overcome with that feeling he normally gets whenever he sees anything involving kids. That yearning for those shared family moments. 

He hears footsteps, feels Louis’ hand rub soothingly across his back, resting in the center. 

Harry faces him and in their shared smile he can tell that Louis knows exactly what he’s thinking.


End file.
